War and Peace Present: Sonja Goes to Italy
by Karatelover
Summary: Sonja, who lives with Nikolai and Marya looks after their children and Nikolai's mother. She's tired of Marya, Nicolai and tired of Densiov hitting on her, so she goes to Italy to study with Nikolenka and meets the man of her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1, An Empty Feeling**_

Sonja had finally reached rock bottom, she never had her happily ever after, her friend and cousin Natasha and her husband Pierre did, now Natasha was a stout woman with four children, three girls and one boy. Nikolai no longer loved her, instead he married that plain woman named Marya and had a couple of children with her. It was a very awkward and heavy burden for Sonya, she not only lived with Nikolai and Marya, but she also had to look after his aging mother, her aunt Countess Natalia Rostov. Sonja had been told many times by her aunt that she should no longer be in love with Nikolai, because not only was it wrong because they were cousins, but because he was now married to a rich girl, someone she would never become. Sonja also felt embarrassed around Marya and sometimes Marya would give her a hard time and not really notice, like for instance, she would kiss Nicolai in front of Sonja, and Sonja who was very prone to jealousy would just walk out of the room. If that wasn't bad enough, then Marya becoming best friends with Natasha was, Marya had stolen Sonja's best friend from her, and now Natasha and Sonja had nothing in common anymore. Sometimes Sonja wouldn't even show up for dinner, she couldn't be around that lover and friend stealer.

One faithful day, Sonja was washing the dishes and the children ran into the kitchen and started screaming and pulling each other's hair. "Stop pulling my hair Natasha!" said Andryusha. "I'll rip your hair out so that you'll become bald!" said Natasha. Sonja turned around irritated with the children and pulled them away from each other, "Now stop it you two! That's enough, pulling hair isn't a nice thing to do!" said Sonja. Just then Marya came in, she had her dark hair all put up, and she looked horribly pale, she then glared at Sonja, "Don't tell my children what to do, they're not your children!" she said. "Excuse me, but who taught them to have manners! You barely even pay attention to your kids all you ever do is follow Nikolai around! They're always coming to me for help with their problems!" said Sonja. "Watch your tongue you wench, you know that I love my Nikolai a lot so how would you know about being married or having children, now don't ever tell my children what to do ever again!" And with that, Marya stepped out of the kitchen and the children followed her.

Sonja was just so angry, that woman had taken her unhappiness out on Sonja for the last time, she was so angry that she just went into Countess Natalia's room. "Hello Sonja how are you today?" she asked weakly, now Natalia and Sonja had become the best of friends and were both equally annoyed with Marya patronizing Sonja. "That woman drives me crazy, I swear if I ever see her again I will kill her!" she said. "Now you know that killing is a sin, and it won't be tolerated by me, yes Sonja sometimes I wish I could kill her myself, but I can't because she has money and Nicolai married her for it." she said. "I just don't think it's fair that Nicolai doesn't love me anymore, when will I ever find the right person? Will I ever find him aunt Natalia?" asked Sonja. "Remember it's like my father used to tell me, if someone doesn't love you then someone better will come along." said Natalia grabbing Sonja's hand and pressing it. "Yah if it isn't an arranged marriage! This society is so horrible, I wouldn't even raise my children in it! All the rich ever do is laugh at the poor, Nikolai has become such a snob all he ever does is laugh at the poor!" said Sonja. "Now aren't we judging to harshly?" asked Natalia. "No I really think he hates the poor," said Sonja. "I know someone who likes you a lot, and he's coming for dinner tonight," said Natalia. "Oh no, not Denisov! He can't even talk right, he pronounces his words with ghs in them. He talks so funny!" said Sonja. "Now dear you shouldn't judge other people, it's not ladylike. But just get to know him and see where it leads to," said Natalia. "All right I'll give him a chance aunt," said Sonja kissing Natalia's cheek.

That night Denisov came over for dinner, and he was looking more handsome then ever, his big black eyes shined brightly and his thick black hair was combed so nicely. Everyone sat at the table, Marya next to Nikolai, little Natasha next to Andryusha, Natalia next to Prince Andrey's son Nikolenka, and finally Sonja next to Denisov. "Oh my goodness, I'm so glad to see you! Its been a long time!" said Denisov. "What have you been doing old friend, have you taken a wife yet?" asked Nikolai. "No not yet, I'm still waiting for the ghright girl! Who knows maybe she's in the veghry ghroom!" said Densiov staring at Sonja. Sonja smiled a sarcastic smile, "Hey Sonja, you know how ghRussians aghre into the mysticism now-a-days?" asked Densiov. "No what do you mean?" she asked. "Well I bought you a newspapeghr with the zodiac signs in them, I've been ghreading the hoghroscope section lately. Here is my sign" he said pointing to a zodiac sign that looked like a justice scales. "What's a Libra?" asked Sonja. "I have no idea, but I was boghrn on Octobeghr fifth so I'm a Libghra, why don't you show me youghr sign," he said. "Very well I guess, I was born on November 2" she said. "Let's see heghre, ah ha!" he said pointing to what appeared to be a shape of a Scorpion. "You're a Scoghrpio! I guess I have to watch you from now on!" he said laughing obnoxiously. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sonja. "Don't you know, Scoghrpios are supposed to be the most jealous and vengeful sign of the Zodiac family!" said Densiov. "No I don't believe in that stuff I'm afraid!" said Sonja as she pinched his leg. "Ouch you must ghreally like me!" he said. "Well my birthday is October 29!" said Marya. "Oh what luck you're a Scoghrpio too!" said Densiov. "Oh this is a bunch of nonsense don't you agree dear?" asked Nikolai. "Yes I have to agree with Nikolai, except maybe I'm a bit of a Scorpio myself" said Marya laughing.

"Oh enough of this nonsense I say we talk about politics," said Natalia. "No I don't think so mother, because wherever we talk about politics you get all goofy about it" said Nikolai. "Who knows maybe she has something good to point out!" said Sonja. "Oh what would you know anyways?" asked Marya. "Now Masha leave Sonja alone, besides she talks to mother more then you do, so maybe she knows if mother does have something good to say about politics," said Nikolai. "Ok fine what have you to say Natalia?" asked Marya. "Did you hear that Napoleon is in Russia!" said Natalia. "Oh great here we go again," said Nikolenka. "No mother that was years ago! Father is dead now, Russia is safe from invaders and now everything is just fine!" said Nikolai. "Oh sorry I'm so sorry I'm just so old that I wish I could tell what is happening now and what isn't." said Natalia. "Well heghre! Ghread the newspaper!" said Densiov handing the old countess the newspaper. "Why what a gentleman! Don't you agree Sonja?" asked Natalia winking. "Yes and no." said Sonja. "Come on Sonja why don't you like me? I'm a perfectly a nice guy, I won't hurt you ever!" said Densiov. "Yes Sonja he's not that bad looking!" teased Marya. "Excuse me, I have to go to my room now!" she said running to her room. "Oh Sonja come back!" said Nikolai. "I'll go talk to her!" said Nikolenka as he got up from his seat and went to Sonja's room.

Nikolenka, who was close to his aunt Marya was also close to Sonja, sometimes Nikolenka also got stuck in the middle of their arguments with each other. He walked into her room, and saw her crying. "What the matter Sonja?" asked Nikolenka. "I'm so upset at Densiov! How dare he call on me while we're eating dinner!" she said. "Now don't you think you're blowing this out of proportion a little bit?" asked Nikolenka. "I can't help it I'm very sensitive and I just don't want him loving me!" she said. "Oh come on he's not a bad person, besides I think he was kind of kidding around a little bit," said Nikolenka. "No he wasn't! I want to get away from that toad, I want to get away from everyone!" said Sonja as she took out a suitcase and started putting clothing in it. "What in the world are you doing?!" asked Nikolenka. "I'm packing I'm going to study abroad! I'm going to Italy, I'm leaving for the train to Finland and I'm going to take a train to Rome!" said Sonja. "What in the world, but we need you, who's going to look after Natalia? Isn't that your job?" asked Nikolenka. "Oh I think that Marya needs to spend some quality time with Natalia anyways!" said Sonja. "Then I'm coming with you!" said Nikolenka. "What you too, why you? Don't you have studies to attend to?" asked Sonja. "I hate studying! All I want to do is get out and see the world too!" said Nikolenka.

"What in the world is going on in here?" asked Natalia. "Nothing!" said Sonja. "Is that a suitcase?" asked Natalia. "No why?" asked Sonja. "You're not leaveing are you?" asked Natalia. "Yes I am I want to get far away from this place!" said Natalia. "Well here I'll help you pack!" said Natalia and she helped Sonja put some shirts in the suitcase. "I'll go get my suitcase too!" said Nikolenka running down the hallway. "Here!" Natalia said handing Sonja some money. "What's this?" asked Natalia. "Its some money that Nikolai gave to me to give to you so you can buy something for yourself and believe me it's a lot of money, so you can not only buy your train tickets, but also so you can study abroad and eat," said Natalia. "Thank you aunt, you don't have any idea how much this means to me!" said Sonja. She kissed Natalia on the cheek and called a taxi and later that evening when everyone, except Sonja, Nikolenka and Natalia, was asleep the taxi stopped in front of the house and Natalia waved goodbye to Sonja and Nikolenka and the taxi took them to the Moscow train station.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Journey to a New Country **_

A couple of days later, Sonja and Nikolenka were at the train station in Rome, they have arrived after a couple of days of traveling. They were both tired and wanted to get into a hotel as soon as possible. "The countryside was really pretty wasn't it Sonja?" said Nikolenka taking a breath of fresh air. "Yes it certainly was, I'm just glad to be away from everyone else aren't you?" "Oh yes I can't stand the way uncle Nikolai bosses me around, all he does is tell me to study, study, study! I hate the tutor, he's so weird he wears glasses and he picks his nose!" said Nikolenka. "I know how you feel, now Nikolenka help me with these suitcases," said Sonja trying to pick one up. "I can't I've been so relaxed on the train I suppose I ran out of energy!" said Nikolenka trying to help her pick up a suitcase. Then a handsome middle aged man with nice thick black, graying hair, black oriental shaped eyes and well dressed came over to them. "May I help you with those?" he asked. "Sure we could use an extra hand," said Sonja smiling at him, despite the fact that he didn't look like that typical blond haired blue-green eyed Russian, he wasn't bad looking to her. "Oh are you a Russian too?" she asked. "Yes I don't look it, but I'm a decent of a Siberian tribe in Siberia, my mother is white and my father is Oriental. But don't let my biracial looks full you, I'm a very wealthy man, I'm studying business in Italy." He said. "Wow we're studying aboard also," she said. "Oh pardon me for asking, but is that your son?" he asked. "No I'm not married, he's my second cousin removed," she said. "Hi," Nicolai said with a smile. "I'll help you with your things, I'll call a taxi!" he said. "Oh I never caught your name." said Sonja embarrassed. "Oh forgive me, my name is Vasily Dmitivich Mashinev and I'm forty-two years old, may I ask how old you are and your name?" he asked. "My name is Sonja Alexandrovna Rostov, and this is my cousin removed Nicolenka, I'm twenty-seven and Nicolenka is fifteen." she said. "Ok I know this great place you can stay at, its where all the Russians are staying to study abroad," said Vasily. "All right well come on Nicolenka, let's go," she said, and on they went with the gentleman to the Russian Embassy.

Meanwhile in Czarist Russia, it was a Monday and it was time for Nicolenka to study with the tutor, and for Sonja to look after the kids, but for some reason, Natalia told everyone else that Sonja was still upset from the other night and that Nicolenka was still calming her down. During those couple of days, Natalia who was feeling much better then before, pretending to bring Sonja and Nicolenka some food, but instead threw it out the window. On the Monday, Natasha was coming with her infant son Petya to visit Marya, before she arrived, Marya was walking around the huge mansion, and she saw a bit of food on the cement below Sonja's window. "What a slob, if she didn't want to eat then she should have said something to me first before throwing it out the window!" she thought. Then Natasha arrived, she had her son in her arms all nicely dressed up, and she came into the house. She still had those big dark eyes, and long dark brown hair, but she was a little bit fatter then usual. After having four children it pretty much ruined her figure, and she refused to do any exercise. "Hello dear Marya it's good to see you!" said Natasha. "I'm so happy to see you too!" said Marya hugging Natasha with the infant still in her arms. "And how is little Petya doing?" she asked. "Today we went to the park and he saw a couple of birds and cooed when they flew away!" said Natasha. "Oh how sweet! Let me hold him!" said Marya. Meanwhile Nikolai who heard the women talking loudly then ever, thought to himself, "Oh they're acting like typical women again, going silly over a baby."

The ladies sat down and started talking a lot about life, especially Natasha, she was quite a chatterbox that she had always been. Whenever she wouldn't shut up, Marya would just nod her head yes or no, and then she would think to herself, "When am I going to have a turn to speak? I love Natasha, but she talks too much sometimes." "So where is Sonja, I have so much to tell her!" said Natasha. "Oh she's mad at all of us, especially me and Densiov, we all got into a little spat the other night and Densiov was flirting with her and I was encouraging him and she went straight to her room." "Oh but I think she and Densiov would make a lovely couple, when is she going to get a man someday? So when are we going to have tea?" Then Marya realized, she needed tea to be served, "I'll go get Sonja right now," she then excused herself and went to Sonja's room and knocked on the door. "Sonja dear you've been in there for days, Natasha is here and would like to talk to you!" she knocked again, but there was still no answer, so she got the key out and unlocked the door. "Sonja dear Natasha is here to see you and she would like some tea….." she noticed that the room was just empty. "Sonja where are you?!" she then ran to Natasha. "So where is Sonja?" asked Natasha. "She's gone! I could have sworn she was here!" said Marya. Then the tutor for Nikolenka came into the room huffing and puffing. "Have you seen Nikolenka?" asked the tutor. "I honestly thought he was with you!" said Marya. "He never showed up for his lesson," said the tutor. "There is only one other person who would know where they are!" said Marya.

So they went to Natalia's room and she was lying on the bed resting. "Natalia, where is Sonja and Nikolenka?!" asked Marya. "She's probably out in the garden somewhere picking flowers to put in a vase," said Natalia. "Don't lie to me! Tell me where she is!" said Marya all upset. "I don't know where she is, the last time I saw both of them I was waving goodbye to them," said Nataila. "What in the world are you talking about old woman!" asked Marya. "Oh I gave her the money that Nikolai gave to me to give to her, and she's in Europe somewhere studying abroad," said Natalia. "What?! You gave her the money she was supposed to buy clothing and food for herself, and you let her spend it on studying abroad! How much was it exactly?" asked Marya. "Only 36,200,000.76 rubles," said Natalia like it wasn't anything at all, but it was, it was at least 1,000,000 dollars in US currency. "Natalia that's too much money! Did Nikolai seriously give her that much money to spend on herself?!" asked Marya. "Dear Nikolai and I had a very serious talk and we both decided that Sonja needed to spend some time away from us by studying abroad so she won't feel like an outsider to us," said Natalia. "Why didn't he talk this over with me! He never tells me anything anymore!" said Marya. "It's his problem now, I just hope that when Sonja returns that she can feel like one of the family," said Natalia. "Well I have been very hard on her, who could blame her for wanting to get away from me," said Marya.

Next thing you know, Nikolai was in his study looking out the window smoking his pipe when Marya came into the room and walked up to him. "Nikolai we need to have a talk right now!" she said. "What's the matter you look like you're upset about something," he said calmly. "I just found out from your mother that you gave Sonja 36, 200, 000.76 rubles so she could study abroad! Why didn't you talk this over with me before this happened?!" said Marya. "I didn't want you to be mad at me. I thought you were being a little bit harsh with Sonja, who has done so much for us, who has sacrificed her happiness for you and me. I thought she deserved a break from us, you know how she gets headaches dealing with the children," he said. "I'll admit, I was being a little bit hard on her lately, I don't mean to be cruel to her. Honestly I don't, it's just that I can't believe that you were involved with your cousin, it's incest!" said Marya. "Those days are over, I'm not in love with her anymore, and I don't think she loves me anymore either," said Nikolai. "Well as long as I can feed my family then that's all that really matters to me," said Marya embracing Nikolai. Natasha watching the whole plot unfold just went back into the living room with her infant son in her arms.

Meanwhile Rome, Sonja was checking into an embassy with Nikolenka and Vasily. "I can't believe that there is a Russian embassy," said Sonja. "Well there is apparently because we're in one," said Nikolenka. "Oh Nikolenka don't be so sarcastic, all I need to do is fill some information out and we'll be in our room in no time." Sonja said as she took a pen and filled some papers out. A few minuets later they were in their room, and Vasily helped them take their suitcases to the room and put them on the beds for them. "I would like to call on you for tea tonight is that all right with you, or do you have to study?" asked Vasily. "Oh I'm all right, but yes I would like to join you for tea, only if Nikolenka can come too," said Sonja. "Of course he can, a friend of yours is a friend of mine," he said and he left to go to his room. Nikolenka looked at Sonja, "Is it my imagination or is that man calling on you?" he asked. "He's a gentleman and very handsome might I admit," said Sonja. "No I clearly think he might be calling on you for a different reason, you can't get involved with him either, uncle Nikolai would be furious if he found out you were in love with an Oriental from Siberia." said Nikolenka. "Don't be ridicules Nikolenka, we don't even know each other enough to love each other yet," said Sonja laughing. "Now come on let's get ready for tea," said Sonja as she was unpacking.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tea and a Little Problem_**

After Sonja tidied herself up, she went downstairs and took Nikolenka with her, she looked for Vasily and then saw him waving to her, she waved back and they walked up to him and sat down at a table he was sitting at. "So what kind of tea would you both like to drink?" he asked. "I have no idea, right now I'm probably supposed to be serving tea," she joked. "So do you like earl gray or green tea, I prefer green tea," said Vasily. "I'll have the same thing you're having then," said Sonja. "Ok what would you like Nikolenka?" "I don't drink tea sir, some water would be nice," said Nikolenka studying Vasily intensely. "Ok I'll get some green tea and some water," said Vasily leaving the table and going to the counter to get the tea and water. "Wow you actually like green tea? Yuck!" said Nikolenka. "I've never tasted it, I'm just hoping to make a good impression on him, come on he's offering to buy us something to drink, he's a gentleman," said Sonja. "That may be true, but why not order something you've actually have tasted and like," said Nikolenka. "Oh don't be so critical," said Sonja. "I'm back here you are," said Vasily as he gave Sonja and Nikolenka their drinks. "Thank you so much, you didn't have to buy us drinks," said Sonja. "Oh it's my pleasure. I have something else for you," he said as he started reaching into his pockets. "I don't like the sound of that," said Nikolenka,

"Please Nikolenka get your head out of the gutter," said Sonja.

"Here you are!" he gave Sonja and Nikolenka some little pieces of paper. "What are they?" asked Sonja, "They're coupons, to buy yourself some books from the bookstore," said Vasily. "Really, you didn't have to give us any coupons," said Sonja. "Don't worry, I have plenty more where those came from," said Vasily. "I don't even know what classes I'm taking," said Sonja. "Wait a moment, what do you mean you don't know, you did sign up didn't you?" asked Vasily. "No I'm afraid I didn't do you know where to sign up at?" asked Sonja. "All you have to do is go into the lobby and ask for a list of classes down at the university," said Vasily. "Ok that sounds easy enough, but first we should drink our tea! Na starovia!" said Sonja raising her glass. "Na starovia!" said Nikolenka and Vasily clicking their glasses against Sonja's.

Later on, Sonja went out into the lobby, and up to the front desk. "Excuse me, I need a list of classes from the university," she said. "I'm sorry classes have already started over there, but I'm sure they'll be happy to let you into one or two," said the lady at the front desk. "Oh thanks," she said and she took Nikolenka by the hand and tried to walk out of the lobby only to be stalled by Vasily. "How did it go up there?" asked Vasily, "Not very good I'm afraid, classes have already started and I'm a bit late to sign up for anything," said Sonja. "Here I suppose I could pay, I'll go grab the list for you and we can look it over in my room, how does that sound?" asked Vasily. "Only if…." "Yes of course Nikolenka could come too, what did you think we were going up to my room for?" "Oh nothing, nothing at all," said Sonja with a fake looking smile on her face. Later on they went up to Vasily's room, and all the sudden when Vasily unlocked the door, a little dark brown Pekinese ran up to him barking really loudly. "Oh my goodness what is that thing?!" Sonja yelled. "It's a dog of course!" said Nikolenka. "It's just Vera, she wouldn't hurt anyone she's just excited to see me is all! Aren't you Vera?!" said Vasily getting silly over her. "So what do you suggest we do now?" asked Sonja. "I think we should look over the classes that are available," said Vasily getting a sheet of paper from his table. "What in the world, so we went up to the desk for nothing?" asked Nikolenka. "Well yes, but don't worry let's look them over."

Meanwhile back in Russia a few weeks later, things were so depressing for everyone, now that Sonja was gone, Marya didn't have anyone to take her unhappiness out on, nor did Natalia have anyone to look after her. It was night and Natalia was so depressed she that she started knitting a sweater. "Oh so who is that sweater for mother, might I call you mother?" asked Marya. "It's all right but I would feel more comfortable if you called me Natalia," said Natalia with a sarcastic grin on her face. "In-laws I simply can't deal with them!" said Marya. "I'm knitting it for Sonja and I'll give it to her when she gets back from studying abroad, I wonder what she's going to school for? Literature, art, perhaps history," said Natalia. "You've never knitted me a sweater," said Marya. "Dear as long as you're married to Nikolai then what are you complaining about?" asked Natalia. "By the way this letter came in the mail for you," said Marya handing Natalia a letter. "Ok let's take a look shall we?" said Natalia smiling sarcastically again as she opened the letter. "It's from Sonja!" said Natalia. "This I have to hear, read it out loud!" said Marya.

"Hello my dear Natalia, I have decided to take classes at the university in Rome, I am taking literature, Italian and art. They are a lot of fun, which reminds me, I hired a private tutor for Nikolenka to learn Italian. I made a new friend, his name is Vasily, he's from Siberia and he's very handsome and kind to me and Nikolenka. He has a dog named Vera, she's so adorable. But I'm afraid that he's my only friend here, I can't speak a word of Italian, and my French isn't as good as it used to be. By the way could you send some more money so I can buy Nikolenka and I some cloths. Thanks for everything Natalia and I'll look forward to hearing from you. Sincerely Sonja," said Natalia as she finished reading. "She wants more money from us? Why in the world can that be?" asked Marya. "Remember that she's not really considered a princess in the family like you are, she's just a cousin of my son. We adopted her after her parents died, its not like she has any money like you and Nikolai have," said Natalia. "Well all right then, I'll talk to Nikolai."

Later that week in Italy, Sonya was painting a picture for art class, while Nikolenka was with the tutor. All the sudden Vasily came into the room with his faithful dog by his side. "Hello there what are you doing?" he asked. "I'm painting a picture of Venice, it's for art class," said Sonja. Vasily grabbed a chair and sat next to her. "So tell me Sonja what's it like being born into a rich family?" he asked. "Excuse me?" she asked. "Well you know I had to work my way up, I left Russia after my wife passed away and I had to make a living here in Italy, oh that came out wrong," he said intensely. "You were married?" she asked, "Yes I was, it was an arranged marriage, she was really beautiful and well I fell in love with her, but our marriage wasn't a great success, she ran off with a white man and the last time I heard about her was that she died of typhus in Moscow. So I moved to Rome, and I got rich and now I have an apartment at the Russian embassy in Rome and I have a house in Venice. Quite so if I wouldn't have left Russia then I wouldn't be making a lot of money now would I?" "So let me get this straight, you come from a poor family and you had to work your way up?" "Yes its true, your parents must be so rich, are you by chance one of the daughters of the Rostovs?" asked Vasily. "Of course I am why, are you familiar with my mother Natalia?" she asked.

"Of course I am, I met her when I was a child, she was much more prettier back then, how is your mother by the way!" he asked. "Wait a minuet, you know my mother?" she asked. "Yes my parents used to work as servants for your mother's family before she met your father, that was until my father decided to go and work for another family. Your mother sent us a letter informing that she was married and had two daughters and two sons," said Vasily. "Right that's correct, wow it is a small world after all," said Sonja. "Look I have a question to ask you." "Go ahead." "Well I was wondering if you and Nikolenka would like to come to my house in Venice, it's really lovely. You'll love Venice, they have all sorts of museums, masked balls and not just that, the best thing in the world, gondolas!" said Vasily. "Sure when should we leave?" asked Sonja. "Immediately!" said Vasily. "But I have class tomorrow!" said Sonja. "You can always make class up!" said Vasily. "Yes that is true, I'll go get packed, come on Nikolenka!" said Sonja. "Aren't I supposed to be in the middle of a lesson?" asked Nikolenka. "We're going to Venice to Mr. Mashinev's house!" said Sonja. "Mr. Mashinev has a house in Venice?!" asked Nikolenka. "Come on we mustn't waste time!" said Sonja. "Yes I don't have to have any more lessons for now!" yelled Nikolenka with excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Surprise **_

Meanwhile back in Russia, Marya was once again going to Nikolai to ask a simple question, "Nikolai, shouldn't Sonja come back pretty soon?" "Oh let her stay abroad she has a miserable enough life as it is so don't make it any worst for her," said Nikolai reading the newspaper. "But I'm afraid that if she studies aboard then we will go bankrupted." "No we're not going to go bankrupted dear now stop worrying and go talk to Natasha or something," "But Natasha isn't even here," said Marya as she walked out of the room.

Meanwhile in Venice, after Sonja, Nikolenka and Vasily got out of the carriage with the dog Vera, they went up to the door. A maid answered the door, and as they went in a little Oriental girl about the age of six ran up to Vasily and hugged his legs. "Daddy where have you been?!" she asked. "I've been in Rome on important business. I have bought a couple of new friends with me," he said. "Oh is this little girl yours?" asked Sonja. "Yes she is, she's from my former marriage, you see when my wife abandoned me she didn't bother to take Galina with her. Galina say hello to Sonja and Nikolenka," he said. She frowned at Sonja but smiled immediately at Nikolenka. "This isn't your new girlfriend is it?" asked Galina. "No we've only meet a couple of months ago. I barely know her, but it's safe to say we're not strangers," said Vasily. "Nice to meet you Galina," said Sonja. "Yes a real pleasure, nice kid," said Nikolenka. "She's a little suspicious of women that I bring into the house, even if you aren't my mistress she is very wary of women in general, I guess it's because I've have be alone with her for a long time and each time I bring a woman into the house she thinks that they'll replace my ex wife or take me away from her," said Vasily. "Svetlana prepare dinner for us immediately!" said Vasily. "Yes sir!" said the maid.

At dinner time it was kind of awkward for Sonja and Nikolenka, Galina went from scowling at Sonja to smiling at Nikolenka. "You're cute will you marry me when I'm old enough?" asked Galina. "Uh I don't think that's a very smart idea," said Nikolenka feeling very nervous. "Yes you're too young to get married anyways Galina, you're going to live with your dad forever, I'll make sure that no man uses you, especially him of all people," said Vasily glaring at Nikolenka. "Oh no sir I have no intention of marrying or using your daughter in any way, besides she's way too young," said Nikolenka gulping. "Ok if he won't marry me can he at least be my friend? I need someone to have a tea party with!" said Galina. "Oh dear how do I put it, aren't tea parties for girls?" asked Nikolenka. "Oh my dear man, absolutely not!" said Vasily. "Ok what time do you want to meet for tea?" asked Nikolenka. "At 10:00 o'clock tomorrow!" said Galina. "I'll be there!" said Nikolenka. "Where's my invitation?" asked Sonja. "You're not invited!" said Galina. "Well let me know when you would like me to have tea with you then," said Sonja. "I'll think about it," said Galina. "So what do you like to do in your spare time?" asked Sonja. "Who me?" asked Vasily. "Well I was actually referring to Galina." "I like to play with dolls, go for walks in the park with my nanny and have tea parties," said Galina. "Actually why don't you and Nikolenka go have tea right at your table, Sonja and I need to talk in private," said Vasily. "Ok let's go and have some tea!" said Galina taking Nikolenka by the hand and leading him to her room where there was a little table, some dolls sat next to it, and a tea set.

"I'm afraid that your daughter doesn't like me very much," said Sonja. "I have a confession to make, I like you a lot," said Vasily. "What?! It's so sudden, plus I'm still trying to get over my last boyfriend who was my own cousin!" then as she said that, she covered her mouth. "Ops!" "What do you mean you were involved with your own cousin?" asked Vasily. "Ok I have a full confession to make, you know how I said that Natalia Rostov was my mother, it's a lie, I'm actually her niece I was adopted by my uncle and aunt and I fell in love with Nikolai and then he got married to Marya, what a plan woman she is, and now my uncle is dead and I'm looking after my aunt and their children while I live with my cousins! I know it's crazy but bare with me for a moment!" she said. "Oh dear you've been through a lot then. Why didn't you just tell me the truth? I would have understood," Vasily asked. "Because I can't fall in love with you, you're Asian, and I'm a white woman! Do you have any idea how my aunt would feel if she knew I was involved with an Asian, not that we're involved. But we can't be together, we've only known each other for two months and we're racially different! It's too bad because I was just beginning to like you too," said Sonja. "Yes perhaps we should give this time, sorry I think I'll just go and check on Nikoleka and Galina and see how their tea party is coming," he said running out of the room.

Meanwhile in Galina's bedroom, Galina was sitting down drinking real tea with Nikolenka, the nanny bought them real tea to drink. "Would you like some more tea Nikolenka?" "Sure I could use some more tea," Galina then poured him some more tea. "I'm sure glad I'm not drinking green tea. I like this jasmine the best," said Nikolenka. "Now I will ask Queen Elisabeth if she would like some tea," said Galina. "Who is Queen Elisabeth?" asked Nikolenka. "She's my doll that my mom gave to me before she left my daddy and I" she said pointing to a pretty blond doll with big blue eyes, a pink dress on and a bonnet on her head. "Here is some more tea Queen Elisabeth," she said as she poured the tea into Queen Elisabeth's cup. "Now all we have to do is wait for her to drink it," said Nikolenka. "She's a doll silly, she can't drink tea." "Well in that case!" Nikolenka said as he took Queen Elisabeth's cup and gulped the tea down. "There now she drank it!" he said wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Galina just looked at him in shock, but then asked, "So is Sonja your mom?" "No she's my second cousin, my mom died giving birth to me, I never met her. I barely remember my dad, but I still do every once in a while. He died in the war against Napoleon. Sonja and I both live with my uncle and aunt, she takes care of my great aunt. I get the feeling that my great aunt is closer to death then what others except," said Nikolenka. "Why would you say such a thing?" "Because great aunt Natalia drives everyone nuts! By the way I wonder what your father and Sonja are talking about in the other room?" said Nikolenka. "I sometimes don't want to know," said Galina.

Just then Vasily came into the room followed by Vera the Pekinese and Sonja. "It's getting late for tea isn't it Galina?" asked Vasily. "But you said we could have tea!" said Galina. "I did, huh I guess I forgot!" said Vasily putting on a fake smile. "Are you all right papa?" asked Galina. "I'm just tired from work is all, ok Nikolenka it's Galina's bedtime! Say goodnight to her," said Vasily putting Galina into her bed. "Goodnight see you tomorrow!" said Nikolenka walking out of the room. "Goodnight Galina!" said Sonja.

Meanwhile in Russia it was also evening, but at a later time I guess you could say. But Pierre and Natasha were visiting the Rostovs once again, and the kids were all in bed. "I can't believe that Sonja went to study in Italy," said Pierre drinking some tea. "Yes and she met a guy!" said Natalia. "She did, what's his name?" asked Pierre. "His name is Vasily, and he's from Siberia," said Marya. "Oh it's so fantastic that Sonja has finally met someone else! She could marry him if she wants to she has my permission!" said Natasha acting a little tipsy from the wine she drank. "Dear your drunk!" said Pierre, "No I'm not, I'm just happy for our Sonja is all!" said Natasha. All the sudden there was a knock on the door, and Marya went to get it, it was Densiov, he was cold. "Come on in you're just in time to talk with us!" said Marya. "Thanks so much! Wheghres Sonja, I haven't seen her for months!" said Densiov. "Oh she went to study in Italy and we speculate that she found someone to love," said Nikolai. "Oh I guess that leaves me out of the picture, oh well I'll find someone prettier I think," said Densiov. "That poor girl, I just hope she finds happiness wherever she goes," said Natalia. "I'll go get the cake!" said Marya walking towards the kitchen. "Oh I miss the old days when I used to talk to Andrey when he was alive," said Pierre. "I miss Andrey too!" said Natasha. "Why you didn't you have an affair with that horrid Antaole character?" asked Nikolai. "Don't remind me, he's dead and that's a good thing I guess," said Natasha. "Pierre do you miss Helena?" "Sometimes I do, but mostly no. I miss the way she would yell at me, its funny now that I look back on it," said Pierre laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A New Love**_

A few weeks have past, Sonja stopped going to school altogether and instead lived with her love interest Vasily and his daughter Galina. Nikolenka was happier then ever not to have a tutor, but couldn't help but think that maybe Vasily and Sonja were falling head over heals for each other. He came to this conclusion one day when everyone was picnicking in Tuscany, Galina picked some flowers to put into a vase for everyone to look at while they were eating. "Oh what lovely sandwiches you made, Galina," said Sonja. "I made them with my mother's recipes, and Svetlana helped me make them," said Galina. Galina was now getting used to Sonja even thought she wasn't still completely ok with her being around her father. "Hey Galina, could you take Nikolenka to play by the creek?" asked Vasily. "Do I have to?!" "Yes," "Well let's go Nikolenka!" she said taking him by the hand and going to creek, but before they got there, they decided to hide behind a tree and spy on Sonja and Vasily.

"I can't believe you made them go play by the creek again, so what are we alone for?" asked Sonja. "Well I wanted to ask you to marry me," said Vasily. "It's too soon, it's just too soon!" said Sonja. "You could move into the mansion with us and Nikolenka could live with us too!" he said. "But I have family back in Russia, I can't just leave them," she said. "Sure you can," Vasily said. "I guess I'm going to have to make a choice then," she thought a while. "It's an excellent idea, I hate living in Russia anyway!" she then grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. Nikolenka and Galina watched as Vasily and Sonja made out. "Oh no, oh no, please don't tell me this is happening!" said Nikolenka. "I'll have a new mother!" said Galina who was very excited. "No you don't understand, your father is Eurasian and Sonja is European, and I don't know if Russian society would like them being together," said Nikolenka. "What's the matter with that?" asked Galina. "Never mind I'll tell you when you're older," said Nikolenka. Sonja and Vasily stopped kissing, "I have to go pack, we're heading back to Venice tomorrow aren't we?" asked Sonja. "Yes we are," said Vasily.

Now the maid Tamara was jealous of Sonja, she had a perfect figure compared to Tamara, so she envisioned a plan to split Sonja and Vasily up for good. Tamara dressed in her best outfit and walked up to Vasily in the garden. "Hello Vasily, what's going on?" she said twirling her umbrella. "Nothing, you're dressed up so nicely, what for?" asked Vasily. "I'm just taking a walk" she said. "Yes but why do you have a nice dress on and not your maid outfit?" "Because I wanted to impress you of course," she said. "How many times do I have to tell you, Sonja and I are boyfriend and girlfriend, I don't want another woman," he said. "Fine you'll regret this!" she said running away. Sonja walked up to Vasily, "Who was that?" she asked, "That was Tamara the washer woman," said Vasily. "It seems like she's taken a fancy to you," said Sonja. "Of course, but she won't get over the fact that we're together. Now let's go get ready for dinner," he said.

Meanwhile in Russia something sad was happening that day, Natalia, Sonja's dear aunt was dying, on her deathbed Marya sat next to it staring into her eyes along with Natasha, Pierre and Nikolai. "I can't believe that you're dying mother, couldn't you at least wait until Sonja comes back from Italy with Nikolenka?" asked Marya. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not your mother," said Natalia. "Oh mother, Marya is just being nice, after all her mother died a long time ago and you're like a mother to her," said Natasha. "No she's not," said Marya. "Send a letter to Sonja when I die and tell her that I have left her my necklace that my mother gave to me when I was young," said Natalia. "Yes we'll make sure she gets it, she has done a lot for you and this family," said Marya. "Mother please don't die," said Nikolai. "Yes we love you very much," said Pierre crying his eyes out to the point where he had to use his handkerchief. With that said and done, Natalia closed her eyes and died in her sleep that afternoon, everyone mourned her death and Marya sent a letter to Sonja telling her that Natalia had passed away.

Back in Venice a few days later, Sonja got the letter and was crying, feeling guilty that she couldn't be there. "What's wrong you're crying," said Vasily. "Oh it's terrible, my dear old aunt just passed away, I can't believe that I didn't get to say goodbye!" said Sonja wrapping her arms around Vasily crying her eyes out. "What's the matter with Sonja?" asked Nikolenka as he and Galina walked into the room. "Your aunt is dead," said Vasily. "Marya or Natasha?!" asked Nikolenka. "Oh I'm sorry I meant your great aunt," said Vasily. "Oh Natalia, I knew she would die soon! I didn't even get to say goodbye either! I'll go drink some tea, because I'm depressed," said Nikolenka. "Wait for me!" shouted Galina running after him. "Here let me carry you to bed you poor thing!" said Vasily picking Sonja up. "What are you doing?!" she asked. "Carrying you to bed of course!" said Vasily. "Oh my what a big strong man you are! But this is no time for… Oh my!" she said as he carried her to his bedroom and they went in and shut the door.

Meanwhile, Nikolenka and Galina were drinking tea in the kitchen with Svetlana and Tamara. "I'm so depressed, she was so good to me!" Nikolenka said as he sipped his tea. "It's ok, I remember when my mother ran off with another man and died, I was upset too," said Galina. "I wonder what Sonja and Vasily are doing, when I went back into the living room to check on them, they weren't even there," said Nikolenka. "I bet they're in the bedroom having a fun time as usual!" said Svetlana. "Uh I don't understand what he sees in that girl. She's as dumb as a maid who washes her own feet with a porcupine!" said Tamara drinking her tea full of jealousy. "Don't talk about Sonja that way, she's really nice and she's beautiful!" said Galina. "You better watch your tongue or else I'll become your new mother!" said Tamara. "Yes madam!" said Galina with a worried look on her face. "Oh Tamara your break is over, it's time for you to go and wash some more cloths!" said Svetlana. Tamara stomped out of the room with anger. "What's wrong with her?" asked Nikolenka. "She's just jealous that the master is in love with Sonja and she has had her eyes on him for a long time. Why can't she get over him?" asked Svetlana.


	6. Chapter 6

_**That Fatal Kiss **_

__Tamara had had enough of this relationship between Sonja and Vasily, she immediately started plotting against them, she went up to Nikolenka one day when he was playing dolls with Galina. "Hello there," she said. "What do you want, I thought you were supposed to cook us dinner," said Nikolenka. "I've just discovered something terrible about your cousin!" she said. "Well Sonja isn't really my cousin she's more like my…." "Never mind what she is, I have to tell you in private," she took him by the hand. "So what did she do?" "She's in love with Vasily am I right?" she asked. "Yes." "Well isn't it against Russian society for a woman of Sonja's status to marry a rich man like Vasily, especially since she's white and he's Eurasian?" asked Tamara. "Well aren't you white too?" asked Nikolenka. "Yes but what's this have to do with me?" asked Tamara. "I know that you're just trying to make Sonja look like a villain and I've been protective of her against Vasily, but lately I've been beginning to think that they don't make such a bad couple after all," said Nikolenka. "But you're thinking too outside the box, they shouldn't be together, she's poor and he's rich and I think I would make a better match for him don't you think?" she asked. "You're so pathetic!" said Nikolenka as he walked back over to Galina and started playing dolls with her yet again. "That does it Tamara start using your nuddel more!" said Tamara. "Who are you talking to?" asked Svetlana. "Nobody I have to go wash the dishes!" Tamara said running out of the room.

The next day Tamara had to think quickly once again, this time she thought about maybe killing Sonja, so she decided to wash the floor, in hopes that Sonja would slip on it and fall and break her neck. She started washing it and Vasily came in and slipped on the floor. "Oh my God are you all right?!" yelled Sonja as she went up to him and helped him up. "Yes I'm fine, damn it Tamara! Why didn't you tell me that you were washing the floor?!" asked Vasily. "Oh I wanted to surprise you!" said Tamara smiling really cheesy. "Keep up the good work, it's looking good and next time put a sign out or warn me ahead of time, one of the children could have fallen and crack their heads open!" said Vasily. He and Sonja walked out of the room. "Damn it! It didn't work!" said Tamara. "What didn't work?" asked Svetlana who was now more suspicious of Tamara then ever. "Nothing I'll just keep on trying to get this spot out of the tile!" said Tamara scrubbing harder.

The next time she plotted against Sonja was the time when she stole all of her nice cloths that Vasily bought for her and she threw them out of the window onto the ground. Vasily was walking in the garden and saw a bunch of dresses lying on the flowers. "Svetlana! Come here!" said Vasily. Poor Svetlana came to him, "What in the world are Sonja's nice cloths that I bought for her doing in the garden?!" asked Vasily with anger in his voice. "I didn't do this, but I think I know who did," said Svetlana. "Who do you think did this?" asked Vasily. "As you know, Tamara has had a crush on you for a long time and she's so jealous of Sonja that she's been plotting against her, I've tried to tell her that there were better looking men out there but….." "What's wrong with the way I look?" asked Vasily. "Nothing it's just that I thought she would be better off with an Italian man instead of a Russian," said Svetlana. "Never mind just get her down here this instant!" said Vasily. "Yes sir!" said Svetlana

So Svetlana got Tamara who was in the middle of doing laundry for the children. "You wanted to see me?" asked Tamara. "Yes I want to know why you're picking on poor Sonja!" asked Vasily. "Who says I'm picking on Sonja?!" asked Tamara. "Svetlana told me that you were plotting against Sonja, why her, why not me instead?!" asked Vasily. "Because I just can't plot against you, I, I…." just then Sonja was coming to great Vasily in the garden and Tamara, knowing that this was her chance to take action, grabbed Vasily and kissed him on the lips. Sonja was just shocked, and then Tamara let go of him and said, "Good day my lord," and went to wash some more cloths. "It's not what it looks like Sonja. I…" "You what, you like that girl?! Haven't I gone through enough turmoil?!" she said. "No you've got it all wrong!" "Do I?!" she started crying, "I thank you for your hospitality, but I can see that we were not meant to be together!" she then ran into the house. "Come on Nikolenka we're leaving for Russia right away!" said Sonja. "But I like it here! I hate Russia, I…" "I don't care! We don't belong here!" she said.

Sonja went to the station right away with her papers and some stuff but she left a lot of her stuff behind not caring in the world. Nikolenka went with her and Vasily followed her, but he couldn't get onto the train in time and it seemed at that moment that he would lose her forever. When they got to Russia, they drove in a carriage to the Rostov mansion, and they went up to the door and rang the doorbell. Marya answered the door, "Sonja what on earth are you doing back so early, we've missed you," said Marya. "Who is that at the door dear?!" asked Nikolai. "It's Sonja! She's here!" said Marya. "Come in Sonja, say hello to the children!" said Nikolai. And Sonja put on a fake smile and gladly went into the house. She was happy to be home, but for some reason her stomach felt badly. "Oh my goodness!" she said. "What's the matter?" asked Marya. "Oh I'm just a little bit over excited to be here I suppose. I really did miss you all," said Sonja.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Conclusion of This Story**_

Over the next few weeks Sonja was once again doing house work for the Rostov family, and Nikolenka had to go back to his studies, which he hated more then anything in the world. Sonja over that period of time had not gotten over her illness, she vomited at least four times every week. This was highly unusual for a typical flu. "Sonja I think you need to see a doctor we're all very concerned for you," said Marya. "I think I know what's going on, I remember when I vomited a certain number of times a week and nine months later I've given birth to my children," said Natasha who was visiting. "Come to think of it the same thing has happened to me too! We need to get a doctor here as soon as possible!" said Marya. The doctor came and examined Sonja and walked up to Marya and Nikolai. "Well!" said Marya. "She with child!" he said. "You're joking!" said Marya. "No it's no joke, she hasn't bleed for at least a two months now," said the doctor. 'Who will take care of the children if she has to take care of her own?" asked Nikolai. "You'll just have to find someone else," said the doctor.

So a couple of days went by, and Nikolenka walked up to Sonja who was crying hard. "What's the matter Sonja?" asked Nikolenka. "Oh it's just that I'm with child, and I don't see the point of taking care of it if I don't have the father in my life!" said Sonja. "Do you miss him?" asked Nikolenka. "Yes I do, but how could he kiss that whore?!" asked Sonja. "Don't worry maybe she kissed you did you ever think about that?!" asked Nikolenka. "What do you mean?" asked Sonja. "Well she did like him, and he didn't really seem to take much of a liking to her anyways," said Nikolenka. "Oh if he came through this door right now then I would tell him that I love him and that he can have a mistress!" said Sonja. "Talk about self-loathing," said Nikolenka. Just then they heard a mans voice not belonging to Nikolai, it was coming from the front room. The voice said, "Please just let me talk to her for one second!" it must have been Vasily's voice. "See I'm starting to have delusions of his voice, I miss him that much!" said Sonja. "No it's really him!" said Nikolenka. "You miss him too?!" asked Sonja, and Nikolenka took her by the hand and lead her to the front room. "Here she is she's all yours!" said Nikolenka.

"Vasily what in gods name are you doing here?!" asked Sonja. "Someone owes you an apology!" said Vasily taking Tamara by the arm. "I'm sorry that I kissed Vasily by force and tried to steal him away from you," said Tamara looking to the ground with a frown on her face. "Why did you do that! I'm expecting his child!" said Sonja. "You're with child, it's more then I can bear!" yelled Tamara running out of the room crying. "Oh that's so great, I'm so excited!" said Vasily. "What are you doing here?!" asked Sonja. "I just told you, so Tamara could apologize to you!" said Vasily. "You came all the way to Russia just for that to happen?!" asked Sonja. "Forgive the poor girl she's a little bit hormonal right now," said Nikolenka. "No that's not the only reason, I still want you to marry me, especially now since you're with child," said Vasily. "But do you want to marry me because you love me or not?" asked Sonja. "Yes that's pretty much why I want to marry you, you can come live with me and Galina," said Vasily. "What about me? Can I come too?" asked Nikolenka. "Of course you can come too!" said Vasily. "Yes!" said Nikolenka jumping into the air all excited. "One more thing before we marry, you might want to fire Tamara," said Sonja.

Vasily walked up to Tamara who was sitting down on the floor in the kitchen crying her eyes out. "Tamara you're fired!" yelled Vasily. She cried even more, "I don't have a job now! Sonja has taken everything away from me!" said Tamara. "We still need someone to look after the children," said Marya compassionately to Nikolai, they both then walked up to Tamara. "Would you like to work here?" asked Marya. "Yes please anything!" said Tamara. "When can you start?!" asked Nikolai. "Immediately!" said Tamara. Just then Denisov came into the room and saw Tamara crying, he had an immediate attraction to her, she was a cute little Russian women with long blond hair and big blue eyes. "Why ghare you cghrying young lady?" he asked. She had an immediate attraction to him. "Perhaps I have found someone better then that Vasily! I hate washing cloths anyway!" He picked her up and took her into the living room. "Looks like Tamara will like it here after all," said Vasily. Everyone laughed.

So after Sonja gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, she and Vasily gotten married, everyone was invited to the wedding. Natasha and Pierre came with their four children, Marya and Nikolai came with theirs, Svetlana the maid, Nikolenka, Galina, even Denisov and Tamara, who married no more then four months ago. After the wedding, Sonja, Nikolenka and the twins moved back in with Vasily and Galina, I guess it's safe to say that along with everyone else, they all lived happily ever after!

The End


End file.
